


Crab Friend

by twinaquapisces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor/vague depiction of gore, POV Second Person, Short Story, character degradation, crab lord, dubcon servitude, first original work, i still dont know how to tag, mentions of human sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinaquapisces/pseuds/twinaquapisces
Summary: The world is full of extraordinary people. Great minds taking on brilliant endeavors. There are so many amazing human beings who populate this Earth. However, you are not among them. You are you. Just you. This is who you are, who you always will be.





	Crab Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this tale about you! Its short like life and just as crazy. Do please enjoy this little excerpt from your very own life story.

A single, simple, measly, insignificant little human. That is all you are. Just you. While everyone else has something special about them, you are as ordinarily mundane as a human could possibly be. This does not stop you from trying to be something you are not, however. In fact it is the very reason you are who you are today. You know you are not the same cretin that once took a seemingly ordinary stroll along the sandy shores of the nearby beach. Wondering how your life came to be as it now is, you let your mind travel back to that fateful day.

  
  


The dry sand is soft as your bare feet sink into the heated grains with every step you take closer to the water. There, just ahead is where the sand turns wet and you feel it cling between your toes the moment you let your foot fall on the waterlogged expanse. Using your big toe you idly draw a little heart in the sand. You don't know why you chose to do this, you just did it.

  
  


With no reason to hurry along, you take the time to kneel down and write a silly little missive to be washed away at high tide. Try as you might, you can't remember what you wrote. Perhaps it was an attempted poem that made no sense, or a confession of love to your crush because you know they could never want someone as dull and boring as you. You decide that it may be best to leave that line of thought behind, it is what you do best after all. Just ignore your mediocrity as you always do.

  
  


Now you recall how you stood with a forlorn gaze out to the breaking waves. There, scuttling from the water, what is it? Slowly your brain tells your legs to move and your feet carry you down to a slight dip in the sand. The small bit of water gathered there does little to cleanse the coarse grains from your feet, but you make a feeble attempt anyway.

  
  


Then you see it, the little creature that brought you so close to the water. From this close you realize it isn't as little as you originally assumed. This crustacean is the largest you have ever seen. You didn't even know a crab could be so big! Pausing for a moment you notice it seems to be snapping at you. It sounds somewhat familiar. For all the things you lack, you do know morse code when you hear it. Strange that this unusual crab should be capable of such communication. Putting this thought aside as well you listen intently to decipher its message.

  
  


_ "Hungry," _ it snaps  _ "Hungry. Hungry. Feed me, mortal." _

  
  


Taken aback, you blink a few times before returning your attention to figuring out what this creature wants. The snaps relay the same as before and you reach into the small bag at your side. From within you retrieve your bagged lunch. It's as simple and ordinary as you are, just a sandwich and some bottled water. Tearing off a piece of meat from your sandwich you tentatively kneel down and offer it to this unusual crustacean.

  
  


The crab snaps up the meat and devours it before scuttling closer to snap at the rest of you sandwich,  _ "Feed me more, human." _

  
  


Slowly you set the food down on the sand and watch as the crab feasts before scurrying away. Returning to your average home, you sit on your bed and puzzle over the surely mad hallucination you've experienced.

  
  
  


Over the next few weeks you found yourself returning to the shore looking for the crab. You never did know what to think when it never failed to appear, always snapping out its hunger until you fed it. With this in mind, you began to make the trip with more sustenance than you usually would. A regular sandwich for you and various meats for your new crab friend.

  
  


Then one day, just after you sat down in the sand and finished eating lunch with the crab, you realized you were not the only person seeing the creature. A much more extraordinary person made their way up to the both of you. Of course, they paid you no mind, but this is something you grew used to long ago. They went straight for your crab friend muttering softly of how delicious such a large crab would be. You gasped in horror hearing how they detailed their plan to start by tearing off the legs before cracking open its body.

  
  


Later that night you woke abruptly to find yourself smeared in a gooey substance with a horribly vague recollection of legs being torn off and the disgusting sound of a torso being cracked open. You feel your stomach turn over and your body heaves. Quickly you fling yourself to the toilet just before you empty your stomach into the bowl. You don't want to remember what you did, it hurts to try.

  
  


The next time you went down to the beach you walked slower than usual. There was a strange feeling in your gut and you feared what horrifying mess could be awaiting you. When you arrived, however, the sand was as unblemished as it usually was. The crab was even waiting for you and began to snap excitedly when it saw you approach.

  
  


_ "The meal was filling, human. Next time keep it alive." _

  
  


You freeze where you stand and throw a hand over your mouth as the other clutches your abdomen. Is this truly what you've become? Where you seriously going to bring this creature a living sacrifice? The questions repeat themselves in your broken mind every time you feed your crab friend. The hardest part was probably finding the best way to get the offerings to the beach to be eaten. Sometimes you still end up feeding the crustacean an offering that died on the way. It's hard to be the most ordinarily unordinary human alive. Though, you find it hard to consider yourself alive anymore. Your soul purpose is, and surely always has been, to serve the Crab Lord. Perhaps if you please it with your offerings, it may take mercy on your deranged soul and allow you to be the final sacrifice. Someday, maybe, but certainly not any day soon.

  
  


_ You lead the next unwilling human to their inevitable fate... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed discovering something about yourself! Unless you already knew, but that's another story altogether. Leave some kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Concrit is always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
